1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of capturing an image through an array camera.
2. Background
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Owing to such improvements, a mobile terminal may be provided with a camera including a plurality of lenses, and be able to capture a plurality of images having different distances to subjects at the same time through the plurality of lenses.
Furthermore, studies on various methods for using such a plurality of images having different focal distances have been actively carried out.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.